


Minha âncora

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jensen percebe que Jared vem estando um pouco afastado e estranho com ele e ela não vai descansar até saber o que aflige seu melhor amigo. Será que o amor é realmente capaz de curar tudo?





	Minha âncora

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira e provavelmente única fic, vamos ver se dar certo, vocês que decidem. Fiz essa fic porque ninguém nunca quis fazer ela pra mim então tomei a iniciativa, espero que gostem.

Jared e Jensen sempre foram inseparáveis desde o dia em fizeram a audição para o Show. Jensen até um pouco antes quando pesquisara mais sobre o "Jared Pada-alguma coisa" para conhecer um pouco mais sobre sua futura co-estrela. Aquele garoto com as covinhas mais lindas que já vira o cativou de imediato. Além claro de descobrirem várias coisas em comum. Jensen realmente amava seu pequeno gigante, e o conhecia tão bem que sabia que Jared estava um tanto diferente naquelas últimas semanas. Talvez fosse o cansaço, era o que Jensen estava querendo acreditar, pois não suportaria ver seu melhor amigo deixando-se levar pela escuridão.

Jared vinha demostrando-se irritadiço e calado o que era totalmente atípico para aquela pequena...okay não tão pequena bola de energia, Jensen não o questionara sobre a situação porque pelo muito que o conhecia sabia que o amigo só precisara de espaço e era isso que estava o dando. Apesar de tudo Jared conseguiu cumprir todas as cenas do personagem, e anunciado o intervalo dirigiu-se para o trailer dele passando por ele e nem sequer o olhando - Isso sim foi estranho - Jensen claro foi atrás dele, quase não chegando a tempo de entrar no trailer pois Jared já estava fechando a porta.  
\- Hey Jay tudo bem?  
Jensen prometera que não iria questionar o amigo porém a maneira que o outro estava durante todo o dia o deixara aflito.  
Jared ainda de costas para porta do trailer apenas deu de ombros  
\- Por que isso importa?  
\- Porque é você ora, porque acha que não me importaria com você?  
\- Jensen, eu só quero um tempo em paz, sozinho, tudo bem? Eu vou ficar bem.  
Jensen não podia ver o rosto de Jared mas pelo modo sobrecarregado dos seus ombros sabia que nada estava okay.  
\- Não Jared, você não está bem, você pode continuar atuando com as outras pessoas mas não comigo. Eu te conheço.  
Jared virou o corpo em direção ao Jensen  
\- Como você pode achar que me conhece quando eu mesmo não sei quem sou?  
A voz de Jared saiu com um pouco mais de amargura que desejara, afinal Jensen não tinha nada a ver com a bagunça que ele era.  
\- Desculpe Jensen, porque você simplesmente não vai descansar no seu trailer? Passar o tempo dormindo com certeza é melhor do que desperdiça-lo comigo.  
\- Caramba!  
Jensen começara a se irritar com essa mania que o outro sempre tinha em se menosprezar, achar que não significava nada.  
Adentrou o compartimento, fechando a porta. Virou-se e Jared o olhava com um olhar questionador e uma sobrancelha levantada, se esse não fosse um momento sério Jensen teria rido da expressão do amigo. Continuou andando em direção a ele e a cada passa que dava Jared recuava. Jensen estancou porque Jared claramente estava demonstrando não querer proximidade e aquilo o machucou.  
Não sabia que Jared estava se afastando dele exatamente porque se Jensen continuasse com a trajetória iria abraça-lo e isso derrubaria qualquer barreira que vinha construindo ao longo do tempo.  
\- Cara se foi algo que fiz, por favor me diz, você sabe que eu não saio daqui sem resolver isso.  
\- Não Jen, você não fez nada, ninguém fez nada, eu nem mesmo sei o porquê de estar assim. Então não acho que você possa ajudar em algo.  
A voz de Jared estava calma...calma demais pra quem a minutos atrás estava gritando.  
Então Jensen andou até ele  
\- Jensen... Jared o advertiu  
\- Jensen uma ova, vem aqui. Disse o mais velho o abraçando-o  
Passaram um tempo assim apenas abraçados então Jared desabou sobre Jensen chorando e apertando-lhe como se Jensen fosse sua salvação.  
\- Tudo bem baby estou aqui pra você, sempre estive aqui pra você, seja pelo que for que você esteja passando. Você sabe que não precisa carregar isso tudo sozinho afinal você tem a mim, não tem? Humm.  
-Sim, obrigado.  
Jared disse se acalmando aos poucos mas ainda atracado ao menor. Jared por maior que fosse se sentia tão pequeno. E o modo como Jensen o ninava cantarolando uma música qualquer em seu ouvido o fez desacelerar. Jared queria ficar ali aterrado nos braços de Jensen porque se sentia seguro. E Jensen queria continuar ali abraçando o outro porque como Jared disse não sabia se poderia ajudá-lo.  
Jensen levou Jared pro amplo sofá e o deitou lá parando ao seu lado. Jared pôs o braço em cima dos olhos e dava grandes e demoradas lufadas de ar.  
\- Jay...o que você acha de dividir comigo o que se passa aqui? - disse tocando no peito do outro - ...ou aqui? - disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo de Jared-.  
Jared finalmente olhou dentro de seus olhos e aquilo acabou com Jensen. O olhar que tanto amava estava um tanto opaco, sem brilho, sem vida. Num gesto impensado beijou aqueles arco-íris e disse:  
\- Tudo bem se você não quiser falar nada eu posso ficar aqui?  
Jared esboçou um sorriso fraco  
\- E quem disse que eu ia deixá-lo sair? Riu e puxou Jensen pro seu peito.  
Passado algum tempo apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro Jared falou:  
\- Jen, não sei bem o que se passa no meu coração ou na minha cabeça. As vezes me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, afinal olha só isso - falou apontando ao redor - olha só você - disse abraçando Jensen ainda mais. Mas também tem dias que eu não me acho digno de nada, nada que eu faça parece me agradar, nada que me digam faz eu acreditar ser digno de algo. Então as vezes eu só penso se minha vida realmente vale alguma coisa. - Jensen começou a protestar mas Jared continuou - Não se preocupe, eu sei que você me ama, assim como minha família e amigos e são vocês que me fazem perceber que sim eu sou amado e sim eu valho algo, então eu acho que talvez seja melhor eu tratar isso de forma correta, quem sabe uma ajuda médica?  
\- Você sabe que tem meu apoio em tudo, que tal nós darmos uma pausa na gravação e você ir descansar em casa? Tenho certeza que todos entendem, E Jay nós todos precisamos uns dos outros, Eu preciso de você, não pense nem por um segundo que há algo em você que não seja digno de amor. Você todo é lindo, principalmente aqui - terminou Jensen dando um beijinho no peito de Jared que já tinha lagrimas nos olhos novamente.  
-Venha, você precisa tomar um banho, e só porque eu sou o melhor amigo do universo eu vou fazer massagem em você.  
-O melhor amigo do universo poderia por obséquio trazer comida também? disse Jared fazendo aquela cara que fazia Jensen fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.  
\- A qual é, essa cara não! Isso é jogo sujo. resmungou fazendo beicinho, sua expressão mudou de chateada pra travessa em um segundo. Jensen atacou Jared o fazendo cócegas, a risada de Jared preencheu o trailer e o coração de Jensen a brincadeira durou até o outro pedir um tempo.  
Jensen estava sentado sobre um Jared ofegante e alegre. Jensen começou a alisar os cabelos do seu menino e os dois ficaram ali se encarando por um tempo. Jensen estava pensando que se Jared tivesse sucumbido a escuridão e optasse pela decisão mais fácil, não estaria ali agora, esse pensamento deu calafrios nele, Jared parecendo lê-lo retirou as mãos de Jensen de seu rosto e repousou no peito.  
\- Sente? Ele vai continuar batendo Jen. E você vai continuar aqui dentro.  
Jensen inclinou-se beijando-lhe os lábios, de forma casta e leve. Isso era diferente afinal Jensen nunca havia beijado outro homem antes, na verdade nunca havia se interessado por um homem...bem a não ser aquele bem ali abaixo dele, respirando com dificuldade e ainda de olhos fechados Jensen se separou de Jared.  
\- Desculpa Jared, eu não sei o que me deu  
\- Você se arrepende do que fez?  
\- ...não, só não me odeie okay? Disse Jensen abrindo um olho. E Jared parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.  
-O que Jared fala logo!  
-Nada, é só que foi bom.  
-Como assim? Você não vai brigar comigo eu te beijei contra tua vontade.  
\- Como você sabe que é contra minha vontade?  
-Ahhhh você é hetero...até onde me contou.  
\- Você também, no entanto...  
\- Ahhh...eu sou. Quer dizer eu nunca...nunca senti isso - disse apontando entre os dois - eu... droga Jay, o que ta acontecendo aqui? -disse emburrado pois nunca gostara de situações onde perdia o controle.  
\- Você me beijou eu gostei, eu vou tomar banho e se você quiser pode vir também.  
Jared falou aquilo tão naturalmente que era como se estivesse convidando Jensen pra tomar sorvete.  
-Jay...nós estamos no trailer, no set, tá doido?  
\- E você tá no meu colo  
Jensen ficou vermelho como um pimentão e fez menção de sair de cima do outro. Jared o segurou firme pela cintura e fez sinal de negação.  
\- Ahhh não - fez carinha de cachorro pidão e riu depois - Ei Jen, sou eu okay? E eu sinto o mesmo que você, só nunca havia dito nada por medo de perder sua amizade.  
\- Tudo bem, eu preciso respirar um pouco e pegar sua comida, ahhh ainda tenho que falar com o pessoal, tudo bem? Volto logo enquanto isso você pode tomar banho - o loiro falou tudo num folego só mas vendo a carinha triste do outro logo emendou um:  
-A gente pode conversar sobre nós no seu apartamento... se você quiser é claro.  
-Okay Jen. Te amo - disse Jared dando um selinho em Jensen que tomado de surpresa prendeu a respiração.  
\- Ei eu não mordo -Jared riu. A não ser que você queira - disse dando um sorriso sexy e puxando o lábio inferior de Jensen o fazendo soltar um gemido fraco.  
-Okay. Até daqui a pouco - disse saindo de cima do outro antes que se deixasse levar por aquele sorriso sedutor de Jared.

*Horas mais tarde*

Clif você pode ir direto pro Jared?  
Clif apenas concordou e seguiu em direção ao apartamento.  
Durante o trajeto Jared descansava a cabeça no ombro de Jensen que conversava sobre coisas aleatórias com Clif. Chegando no apartamento Jensen e Jared agradeceram ao Clif e desceram.  
\- Não precisa me esperar Clif, passo a noite aqui hoje.  
\- Tudo bem senhor. Amanha é meu dia de folga o senhor tem como voltar?  
\- Eu o levo Clif disse Jared  
\- Até mais meninos.

Por mais clichê que parecesse todo esse lance de elevador, era real e Jensen provara ali ao lado de Jared, só não pulou em Jared ali mesmo por respeito ao senhor que também estava presente.

 

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Jared mal fechou a porta e foi logo jogando Jensen contra a mesma.  
\- Calma aí tigrão.  
\- Você quer que eu pare? Sussurrou Jared no ouvido de Jensen.  
\- Nem em meus sonhos - disse rindo e beijando agora o seu (definitivamente) menino.  
-Porra Jensen - disse Jared depois do outro chupar seu pescoço.  
\- Porra você! A gente ia conversar lembra?  
\- Você quer conversar? Sobre o que? - disse Jared com ar de diversão - Sabia que os Cowboys perderam ontem? Da pra acreditar eu acho que nessa temporada eles deviam ter contratado uns jogadores melhores e...  
\- Maldita boca - disse Jensen rindo  
\- Mas você...  
Jensen o interrompeu com um beijo desesperado, ele tava se sentindo um adolescente tendo seu primeiro beijo, ele queria sentir todo o Jared, o gosto de sua boca, de sua dele e droga até aquele maldito suor em sua testa parecia a coisa mais gostosa que Jensen já provara mas pelo tamanho da ereção já presente em Jared ele era levado a crer que aquilo sim devia ser o paraíso.  
Jared foi retirando a roupa dos dois já que Jensen tava ocupado demais lambendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Jared segurou Jensen pelas coxas e o ergueu o fazendo entrelaçar as pernas em seu quadril, entre gemidos e grunhidos os dois já despidos foram pro quarto, Jared deitando Jensen na cama king sizy, parou ali observando o homem mais lindo que já conhecera. Jensen deu um sorriso meio sem vergonha  
\- Qual é? Como se você já não tivesse visto antes - disse puxando Jared pra se deitar também, rolou sobre Jared o pressionando na cama. Começou a beijar cada pedaço do corpo do moreno dando atenção especial pros mamilos. Jared grunhia cada vez que Jensen raspa a seus dentes sobre eles e dava um risinho satisfatório. Jared já estava meio incoerente, também pudera com um deus daquele fazendo aquilo qualquer um perderia a cabeça. Entrelaçou as pernas na cintura de Jensen e elevou os quadris procurando por mais contato com o membro do loiro. Jensen jogou a cabeça no peito de Jared e deu o gemido mais gostoso que Jared ja ouvira, o que lhe deu mais incentivo pra fazer o movimento de novo e de novo, quando deram por si os dois estavam suados esfregando-se um ao outro especialmente os quadris em uma dança sensual. Jensen mordendo os ombros de Jared enquanto esse provava a pelo do seu pescoço.  
Jared virou Jensen o deitando de costas na cama e ficando em entre suas pernas começando a esfregar seu pênis entre as nadegas do loiro olhou pro Jensen procurando algum sinal de negação e não obtendo nada ao invés de gemidos continuou os movimentos, pegou o pênis do loiro já duro começando a massageá-lo vagarosamente  
\- Acelera isso aí Jared.  
\- Calma aí tigrão - disse Jared relembrando a fala do outro.  
\- Jared...merda! Ohhh - Jensen odiava ter que implorar por algo mas aquilo o estava matando - Por favor Jared mais rápido.  
-Okay. Jared sentou sobre as coxas torneadas de Jensen e segurou os dois membros juntos, ficou ali parado prendendo a respiração diante daquela vista, Jensen impaciente sentou-se e chegou pra trás até a cabeceira da cama ainda com Jared em seu colo.  
-Se você não faz eu faço - disse tirando as mãos de Jared e substituindo pelas suas.  
\- Sabia que você era safado assim.  
\- Você que me faz isso. Eu sou um cidadão idoso, você vá me matar desse jeito - falava ofegante.  
Jared jogou a cabeça pra trás aproveitando o momento e Jensen se deliciou ouvindo os sons que saiam de sua boca. Com toda aquela tensão e desejo não demorou muito pra que os dois chegassem ao ápice. Jared vindo primeiro que Jensen. Mesmo depois do gozo Jensen continuava alisando os membros pensativo como se ponderasse algo.  
\- O que foi? Você não gostou? Perguntou Jared apreensivo.  
\- Só estava me perguntando se você é mais gostoso aqui... Jensen apenas olhou pra ele com um olhar cúmplice e depois voltou a olhar suas mãos sujas de esperma. Erguendo-as e pondo em frente ao rosto sua expressão era de admiração. Jensen meteu foi dedos na boca. E aquela visão fez qualquer gota que ainda restasse em Jared se esvair.  
\- Você quer se provar? -perguntou o loiro com a voz rouca e aquele olhar que derretia Jared por dentro.  
Jared apenas assentiu ainda não acreditando no que vira  
Jensen passou as mãos novamente pela bagunça formada entre os dois e depois levou aos lábios de Jared que começou a lamber seus dedos. Enquanto o olhava fixamente.  
Jared pegou uma camisa que estava jogada no canto da sua cama e limpou os dois ainda com uma sorriso nos lábios.  
-Vem aqui. Disse Jensen deitando a cabeça de Jared sobre seu peito.  
-Você é o idiota mais gostoso do mundo.  
-E você ama esse idiota  
-Sim, amo.  
-Obrigado por me amar e me entender. Quero que você saiba que eu amo você mais que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. Obrigado por ser minha âncora Jen.  
-Você também é minha âncora Jay.  
E os dois ficaram ali deitados sentindo as batidas do coração um do outro. Até caírem num sono pacífico.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado pra quem leu até o final. Eu fiquei feliz em escrever isso espero que tenham ficado feliz ao lerem.


End file.
